


Silver and Blue, Blue and Silver

by scorperion (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scorperion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at Hogwarts was always the same for Albus. </p>
<p>Quidditch practice, Quidditch matches (which involved beating every other house, of course), pranking certain individuals, eating and, sadly, learning.</p>
<p>That is, until the day Albus Severus Potter turned Scorpius Malfoy blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t Al’s fault.

In all honesty, it really wasn’t. The whole ordeal of nearly destroying the Great Hall is more of James’ style rather than Albus’, so the blame fell on the elder brother when Headmistress McGonagall burst through the doors with a look that could freeze hell.

That wasn’t the main problem though.

The main problem was lying on the ground in the center of the Great Hall. To specify, the problem was most probably unconscious, half clothed, bruised and very much blue.

Yes, _blue._

On the ground, relatively dazed and confused, Scorpius Malfoy had been dyed a variety of shades of blue. More specifically, Albus had been the one to turn Malfoy from silver to blue with a hex, which was normal between the two. Albus and Scorpius are known to hex or jinx one another senseless - it often occurred before a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Although this time Albus seemed to have messed up the hex like a first year, completely ignoring his surroundings, he hadn’t noticed Elvira Zabini throwing a colouring spell the same time Albus yelled his hex. Now the Ravenclaw was much more fitting of his house’s colour. Silver hair and blue skin. Brilliant.

Scorpius had retaliated, of course, casting a Bat Bogey hex at Albus before both the force of Elvira and Albus’ spell hit him. The Ravenclaw nearly flew from where he stood before anyone could so much as breath.

That must have been how Albus ended up a mess of pain and anxiety as James cast a spell to calm everyone. It had been his idea after all to invite the Ravenclaws (albeit Lorcan and Rose refused immediately. Anything with James Sirius Potter spelled trouble.) and Hufflepuffs for a house get together. Albus, being in Slytherin, brought along Zabini and the Parkinson twins, Viola and Luca.

The rest of the night was a complete blur to Albus. He couldn’t remember much, but a loud crash and him sprinting to cover Scorpius before something could injure his unconscious classmate. That was it for Albus’ memory.

There were bits and pieces but never enough to provide a solid picture for him. That was fine by him when he woke up in the infirmary, foul smelling potion being shoved into his hand with the order to drink it. Albus complied easily, the pain in his head overtaking any sense he had left. After the liquid was painfully swallowed, Albus turned his head to the side and yelped.

Looking straight at him was,none other than, Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus’ eyes widened and he scooted away from the blonde, who has already ignored any understanding of personal space. Scorpius narrowed his eyes and sent Albus a look. Al schooled his features and raised an eyebrow at the semi-blue Malfoy.

“Close proximity tends to be wider among enemies, don’t you think so?”

There wasn’t an movement from Scorpius, the only indication that he actually was listening was how his eyes darkened to the stormiest of greys. From this distance it wasn’t easy to miss any of the gold in his eyes. Silver and gold, fitting for the eldest Malfoy at Hogwarts.

“And whose fault may that be?”

“The close proximity or being enemies?”

“Neither you moron,” Scorpius stated, pushing away from the bed Albus woke up in and went to sit on the chair next to the bed. “The two of us landing in the hospital while one of us remains a very frustrated due to their unnatural colouring.”

“Oh shush, I’m sure the mermaids wouldn’t be too keen hearing you say that.”

“Mermaids are various tones of green and yellow, Potter,” Scorpius deadpanned, raising one eyebrow. His face was paler than usual and was tinted blue. Scorpius’ bare arms were a kaleidoscope of colours. Every time he breathed or even made the slightest of movements the colours would shift like he was made of azure diamonds.

It was a sight to behold. Scorpius Malfoy being shaded in blue, having trickles of green and gold veins swallowed up by the fabric of his school shirt, he was a complete stark contrast to the black robes he wore. It was interesting, Albus thought, to have someone used to being almost translucent now being utterly vibrant in every form possible.

“…Potter?”

Albus shook his head and winced at the movement, his head aching in pain while he focused on the blue person in front of him.

“What is the counter spell for this hex?”

His mind was moving too slow, the world was getting to bright and Scorpius, oh Merlin, Scorpius was his only shade from the brightness.

“Albus Potter.”

“M’what.”

“Counter spell… hex… Now.”

It made some sense now. The potion Madame Pomfrey gave him was effecting him and there was a turqoise Scorpius snapping his fingers in front of Al’s face.

“Dunno one,” Albus mumbled.

Albus was thankful for the potion because, at that exact moment, Scorpius’ face burned a shade of sapphire while his eyes widened and he pounced up snarling obscenities beneath his breath.

_Oh Merlin, Al, you’re fucking screwed now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I love making my own characters and including them in my favourite fandoms, so here you have regulu s and willa  
> \+ marvel quote because james is most definitely captain america and lily is most definitely tony stark (and lovely involvement of my laziness to capitalise crap)  
> +my cringe worthy attempt at being funny

Scorpius hated his siblings.

He honestly did. His mood might have been the reason he was so annoyed as Regulus stated, or it was because of that ‘Messy Potter boy, is that the reason Scorp?’ as Willa asked. They were both incorrect to some extent.

Yes, Scorpius was annoyed in general and yes it had something to do with Albus Potter but the main reason was because he was _still_ goddamn blue. Salazar, what was he meant to do with his classes?

“I can ask Lorcan for his notes, Scorp, stop worrying you’ll get wrinkles,” Willa commented, sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed Scorpius slept on. “If you’re worried you look terrible then you should be, but the colours brings out your Ravenclaw spirit.”

“Willa, if you wish to remain intact by the end of the hour I suggest you stop speaking,” Scorpius growled, already angry from the second he saw his sister. Willa had taken a single glance at her turquoise brother before bursting into a fit of giggles and leaving blue-related comments every minute or so.

Regulus, on the other hand, was much more merciful and Scorpius secretly promised to give him a better Christmas gift than he would for Willa. Scorpius’ brother leaned against the wall and stared outside the window. It was possible Regulus watched as the Slytherin Quidditch team practiced, it was even more possible that the Slytherin was plotting against his brother for making him miss practice.

“He hasn’t told you the spell to reverse this, has he?”

Scorpius and Willa stared at their younger brother. He was an odd one compared to the two. Quieter than Scorpius (when he wasn’t arguing with Albus or Lorcan) and much more reserved than the two. It wasn’t there that began the differences between the Malfoy siblings, they were all fair and pale, yes. Though Willa retained their mother’s dark hair and hazel eyes and Scorpius was the spitting image of their father, only it was as if he was sculpted to have less angles than his father, a feature their mother passed down to Scorpius.

Regulus Malfoy was the interesting Malfoy. Or at least, the enigmatic sibling. He resembled Scorpius more than he did to Willa, although Regulus had an interesting mixture of their father’s sharpness and mother’s more heart-shaped features, leaving him with the same button nose as their mother and a hybrid face structure of Astoria and Draco Malfoy.

“Of course he did, why would Albus have any reason not to?”

“Perhaps due to the fact that we are Malfoys.”

Willa narrowed her eyes, her expression never changed. Willa wasn’t an visually expressive individual, unless one was able to notice the hints she left or saw the shifting of her eyes, then and only then, would you be able to tell a fraction of Willa Malfoy’s emotion.

“The War ended, Father paid his debts and returned to Malfoy name back to a more reasonable degree of respect,” she stated stiffly. Scorpius sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Willa and Regulus could spend hours debating over the War and the after effects it caused.

“Paying debts does not fix everything that was broken.”

Willa rolled her eyes and turned to face Scorpius, her back now to Regulus. “Why haven’t you used the counter spell yet, then?”

As calmly as he could, Scorpius told them that Albus Severus Potter, the son of the Boy Who Lived, does not, for whatever reason, know the counter spell for the hex. As expected, Willa burst out laughing once more.

“I will be hexing you now.”

And then she squeaked.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

Albus wasn’t sure if his sister loved or hated him, this confusion was very much due to the fact that she punched him thrice in the arm when he woke up the next day.

Lily Luna was not to be messed with, a majority of Hogwarts understand that fact. Being the child of Ginny and Harry Potter caused Lily to not only be intelligent and annoyingly witty at times (or sassy, although Lily and their dad have their odd sass rivalry, it doesn’t make sense to Al either.) she was still overly protective of Albus, just as James is.

“You’re an idiot, Al,” Lily stated, choosing to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. “More than half the school is talking about it. People are betting on you and Scorpius having your arses kicked out of school for the crap you two pulled.”

“Lily!”

“What?”

“Language,” James scolded and Lily raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, giving their red headed brother an amused glance.

“We can’t be expelled, can we?”  
“Albus, you do realise you turned Malfoy blue and repeatedly hexed him, right? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t imagine all that shit going down yesterday.”

“Says the one who destroyed the Great Hall.”

“I was attempting to -”

“Is no one going to comment on the fact that James said language?” Lily asked, her eyebrows raised, blue eyes glinting with mirth that Al knew was directed as James. “Especially after him saying shit right then?”

“Lily!”

“James!”

“No,” Albus groaned, his hands covered his face as he heard his siblings chuckle. “Wait, he isn’t still blue, is he?“

Lily and James shared a look of confusion until Lily cleared her throat and shook her head slowly. James, who still sat in the chair by the hospital bed, sent his brother a quizzical look.

“Al, how don’t you know that Malfoy is still as blue as a button-”

“Not all buttons are blue,” Lily interjected and James scowled briefly.

“Lily I was trying to make a point.”

“But why do you need to generalise buttons, James?”

“Lily. Buttons don’t have a society or feelings.”

Lily, at this point, looked as if she was smacked. “And how would you know James? Wizards don’t know about television or the internet but I’m quite sure that buttons do, in fact, have societies.”

“Lily.”

“James.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Albus attempted to stop his siblings. He knew that the two of them could go on for ages and, at some point, gave up trying and groaned loudly. “Lily, James, mind playing Quidditch and leaving your injured brother with some peace?”

The youngest and eldest Potter shared a looked then smirked.

“Now, why would we do that, Al?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: the only characters I own are the ones I create

Everything lost its amusement by the time a week rolled by and a Ravenclaw remained the same infuriating blue as he had when he’d woken up in the hospital wing.

Scorpius was given permission to remain in his dormitory until the effects of the hex subsided, but without any hint of the pigmented blue all over his skin disappearing, Scorpius was left to his own devices and the confines of his shared room.

When Scorpius had expressed his fear of falling back on his education. the Headmistress suggested extra help from his house mates; Lorcan was the first to offer and Scorpius smiled his thanks towards his best friend’s willingness to tutor Scorpius. The smile had come to a quick end when Headmistress McGonagall stated that, as punishment, Albus Potter was required to complete several hours of tutoring Scorpius for the incident he’d caused.

The target of the punishment was lost to Scorpius. He wasn’t even sure who would suffer more, him or Potter. Despite this, Scorpius made no effort to argue, he’d done all his arguing with Willa and Regulus (well, more so with Willa, Regulus was there as moral support. For Willa.) the day before it was concluded that Scorpius would receive a tutor.

Scorpius sighed, he was lucky enough to manage to stop a house elf from returning back to the kitchen after they placed a tray of food near Scorpius. Scorpius had spoken with them for nearly ten minutes before they had to excuse themselves to carry on making breakfast with every other house elf. He had thanked the house elf and told them that he appreciated everything the house elf had done for the last week.

“‘Tis no problem sir! Blinky wishes mister Scorpius a happy meal.”

And with that, Blinky disappeared.

* * *

 

“I come in peace and have pineapples,” came a voice from behind the closed curtains of Scorpius’ four poster bed. “And my mum sent us some extra chocolate.”

Scorpius looked up from the Herbology notes Professor Longbottom gave him an hour ago. He released the spell from the curtains and Lorcan pushed through and plopped onto the other half of Scorpius’ bed, he’d fallen over Scorpius’ legs and Scorpius sent his friend a disgruntled look as he shook him off. Or attempted to at least.

“Scorp, stop it,” Lorcan groaned tiredly. “The bloody stairs decided to go to Gryffindor tower and I had to walk all the way here.”

Scorpius smirked and patted his friend’s silvery hair.

“You mean the stairs that the Gryffindors typically take to go to Gryffindor take to be able to go to the _Gryffindor_ common rooms, those stairs?” Scorpius asked, eyebrow raised.

“I was talking to Fred,” Lorcan grumbled. “His dad sent him a prototype from the shop.”

Scorpius hummed a response and moved his legs again, this time his knees dug into Lorcan’s stomach and the other boy yelped and rolled over. 

“Scorpiusss.”

“Thank you for clarifying my doubts, I thought I befriended a human wizard, clearly I was wrong.”

Lorcan sent Scorpius a look, one of his eyes a cerulean blue while the other a hazy green. Scorpius returned it with a grin and shrugged. “I haven’t had contact with anyone else in the past few hours, excluding a very nice house elf called Blinky, Professor Longbottom and my solemn thoughts.”

Lorcan winced. He knew the contents of Scorpius’ thoughts in their mediocre attempts at Occlumency and Legilimency. It shook Lorcan to the bone when Scorpius shut his mind behind unbreakable walls that he remained in a haze for nearly three hours.

Scorpius pulled at Lorcan’s bag and pulled out his textbooks. It was already common knowledge that Scorpius Malfoy was a person of actions rather than words and his impatience was clear when he greedily flipped through Lorcan’s Advanced Alchemy textbook and read the red lines and arrows than link words to one another. 

“You never write in proper paragraphs Lorcan.”

“Proper paragraphs are for those who are too lazy to make nicely designed paragraphs,” Lorcan corrected with a smile. He had pulled out his charms homework and went through the process of reading over his own notes.

“Lorcan, what does this say?”

Lorcan glanced at where Scorpius pointed, the tiny arrow head was jumbled with words, when Lorcan whispered a charm under his breath, the words seemed to untangle and lifted in to the air, the entire page of shaped notes floated around them, the arrow heads spread out to become proper lines while the loops loosened and showed a wave of notes - Lorcan’s organised way of presenting importance and what to remember.

Scorpius gaped briefly before he thanked his friend.

“Lorcan. There was a bloody charm for your notes and I only find out half way through the year?”

“Must have slipped my mind,” Lorcan laughed when Scorpius lunged at his friend.

* * *

 

Two and a half hours later, Albus Potter arrived.

The whole notion of a Slytherin in Ravenclaw would have stirred a commotion in the past, but now, several students looked out and waved or said hello as Albus walked past them.

Albus nodded in return as he climbed up the steps to Lorcan’s dormitory, he was only several feet away when the sound of laughter disrupted the sounds of sheets shuffling, pens scribbling and chatter down in the common room.   
Al could easily identify Lorcan’s laugh among the sounds; his laugh held a softness to it despite how low it could be at times. While the other, a more airy, lighter and softer (even softer than Lorcan’s laugh, surprisingly) one was what surprised Albus.

He may be wrong, by what Al already knows; of Lorcan and his preference to interact more freely around those he’s much closer to than his own classmates at times, then it was either Scorpius or Lysander in the room with Lorcan. 

He knocked on the door and when he heard Lorcan’s ‘come in’, he cracked the door open and poked his head through. 

Scorpius Malfoy, still a kaleidoscope of vibrant blues, underlying violets and hints of grey and green, doubled over himself and held onto the post of his bed while he gasped for breath in between his laughter. His face was flushed a pale magenta that made his eye appear near metallic when he opened them to see who was in the room.

Lorcan was in the same position as Scorpius, but rather stumbled and fell onto the ground, stomach clutched and pale blonde hair that curled at the nape of his neck. Lorcan attempted to stand up but ended up when his back leaned against the side of someone else’s bed, Scorpius took to his bed.

“McGonagall sent me,” Albus stated and stared at Scorpius. “Tutoring one blue blob a day.”

Scorpius narrowed his eyes are Albus threateningly and shrugged. “Is your handwriting legible?”

“It should be, unless for the past sixteen years I have had a different handwriting for others to understand,” Al replied dryly. He dropped his back by Lorcan and pulled out the muggle folders Rose had bought him at the beginning of the year. 

“Besides that, your defense notes.”

Scorpius took the pack of papers in a folder and raised an eyebrow at Al’s notes, rather than it being inked and more slanted, Al had used a ballpoint pen, hence the smaller text.

“Potter. If I’m not mistaken, this is the recipe for a lemon meringue pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for my horrible attempt at dealing with past and present tense, my English can be a bit effy >.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, so I apologise for how bad it is and if my grammar or English is crap, so enjoy and it took be a whole bloody five minutes figuring out where the heck is the post option.  
> I have also posted this on my [tumblr](http://scorperion.tumblr.com)


End file.
